


Меня не видно

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Spoony Experiment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mad Science, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линкара и Спуни встречаются, Инсэйно этому совсем не рад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меня не видно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don't See Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439653) by [Alien_Snipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Snipe/pseuds/Alien_Snipe). 



> Разрешение получено.

Инсэйно торжествующе потёр ладони, отступив на шаг от свежесобранной Машины Судного дня, которая уже гудела низким, зловещим тоном, чуть заметно подрагивая.  
О, он уже представлял себе их лица! Всё спланировано просто идеально; сидят они себе на диване, смотрят очередной кинотреш, который выбрали на этот вечер, и вдруг на экране внезапно появляется сам Инсэйно собственной персоной и сообщает, что у них есть лишь две минуты, чтобы добраться до него и остановить Машину… Да, этот вечер они запомнят!  
Нервно облизнув губы, он сверился с часами. 9:08. Линкара должен был прийти несколько минут назад; с тех пор, как начались их еженедельные встречи со Спуни, он никогда не опаздывал. Хотя Инсэйно понятия не имел, чем они могут заниматься вдвоём, помимо их совместных глупых видеопроектов. Тем не менее, вот они, сидят спокойно в гостиной и смотрят кино. Спуни ясно дал это понять, когда ворвался чуть раньше в лабораторию, велев ему сидеть тихо и не высовываться. _Никакой странной фигни, лады? У меня сейчас будут гости._ О, Спуни, у тебя сегодня будут _такие_ гости… Доктор Инсэйно об этом позаботится.  
Он не мог больше ждать. С маниакальным хихиканьем он направил веб-камеру на рабочем столе на себя, быстро прошёлся гребёнкой по волосам. Провёл пальцем по переключателю двустороннего видеосоединения с гостиной. Но зачем же спешить? Почему бы не посмотреть, чем они занимаются в последние секунды перед тем, как их вселенная разлетится на куски? Он вновь хихикнул, переключив систему в режим наблюдения. О, это будет забавно…  
…ох.  
Они лежали на диване в приглушённом мигающем свете голубого телеэкрана. Линкара на боку, как и Спуни позади него... одной рукой обнимая Линкару за талию… закрыв глаза и нежно целуя его шею. Линкара также закрыл глаза, а его слегка приоткрытые губы шевелились.  
Инсэйно бросился к панели управления. Он выкрутил громкость на максимум, но было слышно лишь их идиотский фильм. Однако он прекрасно мог всё себе представить. Он думал о тихих стонах, срывавшихся с этих губ прежде — и которых он не слышал сейчас.  
Линкара, приподнявшись на локте, оглянулся на Спуни, который прервал последний поцелуй и начал что-то говорить. О, вряд ли они знают, что он прошёл заочный курс по чтению по губам!  
Чертовски трудно сконцентрироваться с этим глупым фильмом на заднем плане. Что же он… _как насчёт уединиться?_  
Глаза Спуни расширились, и Инсэйно инстинктивно скривился от этого идиотского щенячьего взгляда. _Ты серьёзно?_ \- спросил он. Линкара улыбнулся и приподнял бровь с той чёртовой геройской самонадеянностью, что всегда заставляло сердце Инсэйно биться немного чаще. Встав, он взял Спуни за руки и притянул к себе. Они прижались друг к другу, целуясь — глубоко, жадно, и, когда они разорвали поцелуй, Спуни улыбнулся той скромной улыбкой, которую _так_ ненавидел Инсэйно, и повёл Линкару…  
…к себе.  
Нет.  
Инсэйно потянулся к переключателю. Он мог остановить это в любую минуту. У него есть власть. Линкара никогда не пожертвует безопасностью мира ради свидания, да и что, во имя Сагана, Спуни мог бы ему сделать? Ничего! Разве что... пришлось бы увидеть разочарование в этих глупых глазах.  
Его рука замерла на переключателе, когда они исчезли с экрана. Забытый фильм продолжал идти. У него мелькнула мысль о камере видеонаблюдения в спальне Спуни, но… нет.  
По прошествии нескольких минут он поднялся и выключил Машину. Сел обратно в кресло, глядя в никуда и не думая ни о чём.  
— Рики-тиии?  
Он опустил взгляд на маленький пушистый шарик, который с любопытством смотрел на него, и поспешил стереть со скрытых под очками глаз слёзы.  
— Всё хорошо. Папа просто занимается наукой. Почему бы тебе не пойти посмотреть мультики или ещё что…  
— Тиии, — вопросительно присвистнув, сын прыгнул ему на колени. Инсэйно вздохнул и, сдавшись, обнял его.  
— Папа в порядке. Просто иногда взрослые тоже чувствуют себя брошенными.


End file.
